Dating manners
by KiraStorm
Summary: For the boy who lived dating is hard! Come check out Harry and Ginny's first date his sixith year. And many other moments of him dating Ginny! And the Rules of dating!
1. Chapter 1 - Girls and exs never mix

Chapter 1 -First dates and Exs

Rule #1 Girls and Exs never Mix

The rain poured down on the Hogwarts students as they trudged towards the village of Hogsmeade, two young students seemed to be taking their time as they walked down the muddy puddle strewn path.

"Can't believe Hermione gave Ron detention!" Ginny laughed under the cloak she shared with Harry as they walked, privately she thought it was romantic walking this close to him. Even though, she knew he could repel the water easily.

"I can," Harry groaned, "He tried to put a puking pasty on my plate!" Ginny roared with laughter as the image of Ron getting hit over the head with a thick arithmancy book as he tried to sneak one of the trick-treats of the twin's. "Glad, you joy out of your brother trying to poison me!" Harry ribbed.

"He wasn't trying to poison you!"

"Yes, he was." He groused.

"You would have been fine, after he gave you the antidote..."

"Which he would've done several hours after the trip would've started." Ginny blushed, she knew Ron was still uncomfortable with her dating Harry, even if he gave Harry his blessing, she rolled her eyes. She didn't need any of her brothers' blessings to date Harry. But Harry still sought their approval, not that she could complain. It was sweet that he wanted their respect as well as their trust.

"Okay, maybe…" he chuckled, since she first met Harry, she had been treated to many different sides to him; the orphan, student, brother, friend, hero and leader. But now she was treated the boyfriend side of him and compared to what Cho had said about him as her boyfriend. Couldn't be more opposite.

 _Since the day, they started dating, he been thoughtful. He never waited for her by the girl's dominator door to go down to breakfast together. No, he would go down with Ron and Hermione like always. First time he did it was the morning after they kissed, she had come down in expecting to see Harry waiting there for her but he wasn't. She had asked a few students that were in the common room. One had told her that Harry had already left for the Great Hall. She had hurried out of the portrait hall and marched down the corridor._

 _Stopping only outside the Great Hall to check her reflection in a suit of armor before entering. She spotted Harry right away, he was sitting with Ron and Hermione across from him. Which struck her as unusual because all the years she had seen the trio together Ron always sat next to Harry. But that day instead Harry had his school bag next to him on the bench. As she walked towards them, she caught Hermione's eye. The girl must have said something because a second later, Harry turned in his seat and smiled at her as he moved his bag to the floor. He had been saving her a seat._

 _Not only that but when she went fill her plate all her favorites had already been eaten up. Just she was going to reach for an apple to tie her over Harry took her empty plate and swapped it with his own. Which, she found was filled with her favorites. She learned from Hermione that Harry had already eaten and want to make sure she got a proper meal._

 _Unlike Dean, who had taken to escorting her to all her classes and carry her books. Harry was the complete opposite. He never walked her to classes or carry her books. When she asked Hermione about it, had asked Harry. He had felt he would be overbearing by walking her to classes and didn't think her friends would have liked Ginny's older boyfriend hanging around all the time. Felt it would impede on their conversations. She thought about when Dean would walk her to class, friends would either hang back behind them or go on to class, Dean was in the habit of always monopolizing the conversations she had with her friends. He wasn't very much well-liked by any of them._

 _Apparently after his conversation with Hermione, he tried walking her to the first class of the day. Her friends spent the whole time giggling behind them. And after he left, the girls had talked non-stop about Harry from his hair to how nice his bum looked in the school uniform. She could have melted on to the floor, because apparently, none of them had ever got more than a passing glimpse of him. They had even asked what he looked like out of them, seeing as he would spend a part of the summer at her family's home. She was beginning to rethink having Harry walk her to class._

 _It wasn't that he didn't care about her, Hermione reassured her, when she realized that Harry never held her hand when they walked in the corridor. Just that he had never had anyone to express his love to, till now. His aunt and uncle had apparently tainted that part of him. He just expressed it differently from her._

And she was right.

 _He would help her with homework. When if he found her asleep in the common room, he would get a blanket and tuck it around her then sit on the ground next to her so she would not be disturbed. He did many other things like that._

The rain poured even harder as they made it to the village, it had gotten so bad. She had pulled him into the nearest establishment without knowing what it was. She felt Harry tense up. She turned to find them in Madam Puddifoot's tea shop.

"Guess, those decorations weren't just for the holiday," She heard Harry mutter as he grimaced at all the shades of pink and the many hearts shaped items.

But what had caught her eye wasn't the atrocity that was consider decorations, But the very pretty girl who was now staring at them. _Cho!_ Cho that sat with a group of giggling girls. Ginny recognized her at once.

"They have some very delicious pies here, let's find a spot." Harry suggested, completely ignorant of the Ravenclaw girl's blatant stares that quickly drew her friends' attention. One had glance at them and leaned in to whisper in her ear. Ginny knew by the look in her eyes that Cho's friend had dropped the bomb on her, by the way Cho glared at her.

 _Too bad, so sad,_ Ginny thought as they took a table next to the window, "Nice place," she commented lying through her teeth.

Harry apparently knew better, "Only if you like the looks of a vomited raspberry tart." He returned with a tilt of his head. She could not help but to laugh, he was not far off the mark. He knew she was far from feminine

"Have you been here before?" She asked.

"Once, and it was a terrifying experience…" He gave her a very cautious look before saying, "You aren't going to start crying on me now, are you." His eyes flitted to the door and back to her, as if he was ready to bolt at the first sign of tears.

She could not help but laugh. She knew full well who had made Harry terrified of tears. It was then that she knew Cho would never get another chance with him. So, she pulled a menu from its holder and started to peruses the selection on display, "I was thinking a sundae." She could not, even under torture pronouns the full title aloud, _Sweet Heart Sundae._

He pulled one for himself, she could tell he saw the full title as his cheeks pinked a little, "sounds good, and we could split a chocolate milkshake,"

She looked it up to see what kind of outrageous title it had… She felt her face go red as read it, _Soulmate Milkshake,_ "yeah that sounds perfect," She said, just as their waitress appeared.

"Have you decided yet, dears." The kind of old woman asked.

"yeah, one Sweetheart sundae and a Soulmate Milkshake," Harry said avoiding everyone's eyes by staringintently at the menu.

"Okay, dears that will be up in a jiffy." The woman said as she scrolled down their order before walking away.

They sat in silence for a moment, before, "You do know how proud I am of you for winning the cup, right?" Harry admonition. _Quidditch,_ Ginny breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't think I could miss it after you kissed me but it is always good to hear," She said poking at him.

He did not take the bait, instead he continued, "I hope you understand why I wasn't interested before."

Ginny knew this had to have been coming, "I was your best friend's little sister back then."

"It was actually more than that, Ginny." He took a breath, "It was a big part of it, but not why. You remember when we first met…not at the Kings Cross but later at the burrow. You could not speak in front of me, let alone stay in the same room without knocking something over." She blushed at the description of her behavior in the early years, "when Ron told me you had a crush on me-" _She was going to murder him, of all the things to say_ , "- I knew you had fallen in love with my story, not me, that you were dazzled by the legend. Which was why I avoided you, but the last few years. You broke out of that allusion of me. We were laughing, talking and you weren't staring at me. You were my friend when everything went down during Christmas last year. You were my rock for most of the year," _okay,_ maybe she wouldn't murder Ron after all, "this year with Ron and Hermione at each other's throats all the time. You could say I noticed you not being around. Do not get me started, with when Ron caught you kissing Dean in the hidden passageway." She blushed at the very mention of the 'incident'.

"I was so mad at him for that, treating me as if I'm a little girl!" She huffed.

"To him, you are. Now, if you had not been trying to take a bite out of Ron. You might have noticed that I wasn't that far off from taking Dean to pieces myself."

"You were jealous!" She gasped.

"Yeah, but at the time, I couldn't figure out why. Until, Hermione pointed out to me that I liked you. Especially after last year."

"She never said anything to me!" Ginny groaned, as she thought over the numerous fights she had with Dean this year. Dean must have seen what she missed. After all, he had lived in the same dormitory with Harry for six years. He was bound to notice something.

"Why would I?" Harry muttered, "I was in the perfect place to hear what kind of things your brother had planned for your boyfriend, not that I'm afraid of Ron. Okay, maybe Bill and Charlie, definitely Fred and George. But Ron… I didn't want to hurt the first friend I ever made."

"And now?"

"Still, scared. I've seen first-hand what the twins can do to people they don't like, if you remember the vanishing cabinet." Ginny laughed remembering the Slytherin Quidditch player they had shoved into the vanishing cabinet Harry's third year.

"They are a terror to behold." She chuckled, thinking of last year the massive fireworks display they set off during their escape last year.

"You have no-

"Hello, Harry," came a voice from beside him.

Harry turned to see Cho Chang and the group of Ravenclaw girls, hovering over their table, "Hey, Cho. Is your team ready to take on Slytherin next weekend for the second-place tie breaker?"

She smiled, in the way he was pretty sure predators used as they stalked their prey, "Yes, we are. They won't know what hit them."

"Good for you."

"You bet. What are you doing here?" She asked cutting through the obvious small talk.

"Ginny and I were on our way to three broomsticks when the rain decided to turn into a monsoon as we were half way there." Harry supplied, getting the feeling that something was wrong and it was about to get worse.

"We ran for the closest door before it got worse," answered Ginny picking up something was wrong.

"Really? I'm just surprised Harry doesn't seem the type of guy to take his girlfriend to very unromantic place like the three broomsticks." Cho snapped.

"Actually, Cho. I always believed that romance doesn't come from the place you take your date. But who takes you to the place." Ginny rebuffed resisting the urge to hex the girl.

"Really, I never found that to be true. Besides, I always believed that it has everything to do with how he treats a woman. If he is willing to be uncomfortable, to please his girlfriend. He is worth everything."

"Yeah, but Cho. You made me so uncomfortable that I was ready to head for the door ten minutes into our date." Harry cut in, "You made me feel as if you were comparing me to Cedric. The whole time."

"I'd just lost him!" She snapped.

"Then asked out the guy who was with him when he died, just to squeeze him for intel." Ginny snapped getting tired of the girl's attitude, "the same guy who liked you."

At that Harry turned to Ginny, "I was that obvious, huh?" Ginny just smiled. With a smile on his lips Harry turned back to Cho, "Cho, I couldn't understand why you asked out me, until you kept asking about him. Even though I had already told you that I wasn't discussing it. You kept pushing him on me." Harry sighed, "You never even bothered asking me if I was alright, after having watched my friend be murdered in front of me. Or about the sleepless nights I had where it was constantly being repeated in my head on loop every time. You never bother to ask me how I was dealing with it."

Cho just stood there gapping at him, as if seeing him for the first time, before saying, "I never knew."

"You never asked." Ginny snapped as the waitress came over with their orders.

"Here you are dearies." She crooned, patting Harry on the arm having heard enough to know who the wronged party was, "would you ladies please take a seat, I'll be with you in a jiffy." She said to the Ravenclaws. The girls nodded and returned to their table. Thankfully on the other side of the establishment.

"Well, that was awkward," Ginny chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, but it was a long time coming."

"Maybe. But hey you were right," She said sticking a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"About what?"

"This ice cream is killer!" he laughed. Knowing from that moment Ginny was perfect for him.

They liked the some of the same things, but even when they didn't agree he always found her arguements fascinating. She never faltered when voicing her opinion. Instead she dug in her heels and would agree till she was blue in the face and keep going to you admitted defeat. She was it for him. She would always be it! He started to hope that this war would end soon. So, he wouldn't risk losing her. Like he had a number already! For once in a long time he finally found his feet and it was with a fiery red head.


	2. Chapter 2 - Know Your Pace

Chapter 2

Rule #2 Know Your Pace

Ginny couldn't believe her luck. She and Harry had been dating for a month now. Apart from the toe-melting heart racing snog he gave her after winning the Quidditch Cup. He had only given her little pecks here and there.

She couldn't complain though, yes, she dated other guys. Both Dean and Michael were quick to drag her into the nearest deserted corridor or empty class and even a few hidden passageways. But Harry was content with snuggling up by the fire in the common room or helping her with her homework. He was easy going, she noticed he smiled a lot more these day. Hermione pointed out that she made him happier than he had been when they first met. Even Ron gave a grumbled approval, "could do worse but not better". She stuck her tongue out at him for the comment he just chuckled.

Harry's snail pace drove her crazy sometimes. She asked why he wouldn't move faster. She smiled and said she'd always known Harry to take his time when it was something that mattered to him. Whether it be a spell or book, he took his time. The D.A was important to him, so important that he took the time to teach and instruct the basic rudimentary spells before teaching more difficult spells.

That was true Harry fully believed that if you stood a better chance in a fight with a quick easy spell over any complex incantation. Maybe he thought a slow pace made for a better relationship. It confused her, she was used to boys who wanted to snog her senseless. But Harry was different, they could talk for hours. He valued her opinion, about everything. He never belittled her thought like Michael did or pretend to listen like Dean. She knew Harry heard her. Maybe it came from being friends first. But she knew Harry better than Dean or Michael ever knew her.

Finally, tired of simpering sweet pecks, Ginny caught Harry during one of the study hours they shared, in the defensive section of the Library. She shoved him against the bookshelf, and rose on her toes so her lips touched his. The kiss was hot and fierce as their tongues dueled for dominance. She felt his hands slip around her pressing her into him. She was a dazed as her hands slipped up to his shoulders to anchor her to him.

It seemed like years before they parted, he said "That was much better than the first let's see if the third can beat that." He turned the tide, he in turn pressed her against the opposite bookshelf. This time the kiss grew with such intensity she felt as if her body was fusing with his.

COUGH COUGH COUGH

She knew that loud obnoxious cough anywhere. He had used it plenty of time when He wanted her attention.

Pulling free from Harry's arms, she muttered, "Bloody hell..." turned and walked right pass a seething Dean.

Later, that night Ginny found herself back to square one. Sitting with Harry next to the fire in the common room as they went over her homework. Seriously, she thought, you would think after that lovely little session they had in the library. That he would seeker her out for a repeat… But no, he was going over her charms homework with her.

After an hour of discussing the assignment, she decided to retire to the girls' dormitory. But quickly detoured to Hermoine's room.

Knocking before entering, she said as she walked in, "why are some boys soo slow to pick up the pace?" She complained.

"Harry still not willing to snog you in a dark corner." She stated, Hermoine never had to ask questions. That's what Ginny liked about her, she was very observant. Ginny knew what Harry and Ron meant by calling her a know-it-all she really seemed to know everything.

"Yes! I cornered him in the Library today. And boy did that go somewhere hot very quickly." The very thought had her fanning herself. "But then in the common room he didn't make a move just kept to the same pattern. Ugh, this is confusing!"

"I told you before, Ginny, your important to him." Hermione sighed, knowing she would have to explain even further, "He takes his time with you because of who you are, Ginny."

"You mean Ron's baby sister." She groused.

"Yes, that and more." She commented, "Your Molly and Arthur's only daughter. They think of him as a son. Same goes for all your brothers. They see him as Weasley with a different last name. He knows that over the years he earned their love and trust. To him, they are his family. You'd seen him anytime Draco has mouthed off about your mum and dad. He gets even angrier then your brothers, because they have given him what he most craved. Love. Of course, he would never do anything to destroy that trust."

"Thats stupid!" She declared.

"To you, someone who has always been smothered by her family. To know what it means to be loved and cherished. Harry grew believing he was an unwanted burden. Till he met your mother." Hermione clarified, "Unlike those other boys, you've dated. He knows how precious it is to be loved and how it should never be taken lightly." Hermione knew she had the girl thinking at last. "He loves you deeply, and he respect your family. Let him take his time cause, when he's ready. You'll know it."

"But why can't he be ready now?" She pouted, wanting to repeat what had happened in the library. But she knew Hermione was right, Harry loved her. Not like Michael who shared a love of sports but was a lousy loser. Or Dean who only saw the surface but never bother to look closer. Harry saw it all, they had so, much in common that they were very likeminded but there were times when they had opposing views.

"So, what your saying is take my time." Hermione just smiled at the younger girl. "Geez, why are boys so complicated?" She huffed out flopping back on the bed.

Snickering Hermione said, "They aren't, unless their names are Ron and Harry."

"Yuck, why us?"

"Because without the wise there can be no fools?" Hermione quipped.

"Then wizard kind if doomed." The girls giggled.

 **TBC**

 **Surprised? I'm not! I'm back!**


	3. Chapter 3 - lock the door

_Yes, I am not a fan of Cho Chang. And yes this chapter is O.C. Pov. One of my very own creation. Sorry if it's a little short._

 **Chapter 3 Lock the door**

 _ **Rule #3 When sneaking around always lock the door**_

Giggling shadows of a young couple ran across the stone wall of the castle. Even in a time of war and death, love still flourished. But sadly in a school full of hundreds of students and staffers. Each constantly stepping on one another left very little room for romance.

Especially if you had a reputation like one, Harry James Potter. Known for his dangerous heroics called by many names. A celebrated wizard at the age of one year.

"I can't believe, I forgot my examination prep sheets!" said a Rvenclaw 7th year to her elated friend.

"I can, Mirada. You would forget your head and wear a boulder if it wasn't attached!" Miranda just shrugged.

"Speaking of attached and rocks. You will never believe who's on the rocks now!" Miranda squealed.

"Who?" her friend asked excited about a bit of fresh gossip. "Hannah and Ernie? Roger and Allis?

"Cho and Micheal!" Her friend spat out, they never liked the girl. Always thought she was a little too uppity for a Ravenclaw.

"Oh, please, those two should've never gotten together to begin with." Her friend sighed, knowing her friend always had the scoop. Even before everyone else.

"I know what you mean!" Miranda snorted, "After the fiasco with the Potter boy, She should not have even tried to date for a little while."

"HA! Fiasco is right! I heard he made her cry on their date!" She scathed.

"Not TRUE!" Miranda countered, "and I wouldn't count that mockery a date." She huffed out.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something? Cho said-

"She lied!" Miranda snapped out, "I overheard Harry's best friend, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and Loony Lovegood talking in the girls' bathroom few days after it happened. They were discussing what had really happened that day. I even asked Roger Davis, too. He was there!"

"But Cho-

"Ooohhh, I know what she said," Miranda seethed, "But thats nowhere near the truth!" She snapped, "apparently not even halfway through their 'date', she started talking about Cedric. Then she started interigating Harry. The nut even tried to make him jealous. Through the whole mockery, she never asked Harry how he was handling Cedric's death. But kept on about how she felt. Roger said, when she started ripping into Harry, he just sat there with a cold blank expression. Not bothering to defend himself. Roger even said, it looked as if Harry had shut down. Then she dismissed him, Harry got up and paid the bill and ordered her a pot of herbal tea before leaving!" She retorted.

"Wow, umm... what were we doing up here, again?" Her friend asked realizing they had stopped walking.

"Oh! Right! My exam sheets." Miranda said turning back down the Charms corridor. "It will only take a second." She said pausing at the door to the 7th years Charms classroom. "How odd, he said the door would be open?"

"He probably closed it by accident."

Miranda through open the door hard enough that it CRACKED loudly as it struck the wall. Causing the couple, who had moments before been locked in a heated embrace oblivious of the two Ravenclaws, to jump a part startled out of their reveler. They gave a shriek and tore out of the classroom. Both wore the signature colors of Gryffindor house. But what really caught their attention wasn't their disheveled appearance. But the boy!

"WAS THAT!" Her friend shrieked as the pair nearly fell as they turned the corner at break-neck speed.

They heard the girl shout, "You forgot to lock the door!"

Chuckling they heard Harry reply, "Sorry, Gin!"

"Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley snogging!" Miranda grinned, "Now, that's news!"

Giggling the pair grabbed the Exam sheets and headed for the great hall for dinner.

There they ran a searching gaze over the Gryffindor table. Ginny Weasley was easy to spot. Her flaming red hair was a beacon. She was sitting with a group of 5th years. Her face still held a light blush. Her head kept turning towards the far end of the table. Taking the hint they spotted Harry returning her smile.

"A secrete romance?" Her friend asked as Harry's best friend and Quidditch Keeper, Ron Weasley saw this and with a shake of his head. A roar of laughter tore through the Gryffindor table.

"Only to those who aren't Gryffindors," Miranda surmised, watching the two turn red, "Maybe next time they'll lock the door."

Giggling the pair sat together, discussing the newest revelation of Harry Potter. As the couple tried not to draw too much attention.

 _ **T.B.C.**_


End file.
